Strawberry Wine
by backpack bootswiper map
Summary: A cyoot slashfic I wrote about Sonails! X3 based off the song of the same way by Deana Carter :B I suck at summaries XD but the story is good I promise especially if you like Sonails! :333 Rated M for leMon! :} R&R! :)


_**Hey everybody this is my first fic all by myself! I'm Backpack and I wanted to write a songfic for my very favorite song, Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter. X) So um! All credit should go to her and also the copyright and if this breaks any rules you should report her and not me. :3333**_

* * *

"I could just die here," Tails sighs happily, nuzzling Sonic's neck with his eyes clothesed. Fingers gently brushing over his abs, ripped like the leg off a turkey on Thanksgiving dinner by poppa's burly armhand.

"Please don't," chuckles Sonic, petting the back of the vulpine's neck lovingly. It's a warm and breezy July day in the 9090's. Everything is perfect. Tails, like a feather, lays upon his manly rock, Sonic the hedgehog, as he lays back against a tree under the shade. Fireflies and lemonade and nostalgia. "I kinda like you."

* * *

 **(author[backpack]'s note; this part of the song doesn't have much to do with the story. :T)**  
 _he was working through college  
on my grandpa's farm  
i was thirsting for knowledge  
and he had a car  
yeah i was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
_ **(author[backpack]'s note: yeah um sonic didn't go to college and doesn't have a grandpa and doesn't drive a car and also tails is a boy lol not a girl and it was really not cool for deana carter to misgender him like that :( so don't do that haha)**

* * *

"I could though and that would be okay," he says letting the warmness of Sonic's chiseled bod fight back the cold harsh realities of entropy, the fickleness of trying to be happy and his dead parents, as his parents had just recently died. They were murdered by robots and Sonic saved him and now here they were, together in this meadow.

"No it would nyot!" Sonic says in a cutesy voice. X)

* * *

 **(author[backpack{from here on out i'm gonna shorten author to a and backpack to be and note to n okay? because it's a lot to type}]'s note; ok this is the part of the song where it starts to be like the story ok? watch.)**  
 _when one restless summer we found love growing wild_  
 _on the banks of the river on a well beaten path_  
 _it's funny how those memories they last_  
 **(a[b]'s/n; see? because they're in love and it's summertime and also this is the past and these are memories. and also i did the thing. XB)**

* * *

Sonics arms clothes around Tails snugly and Tails opens his eyes and looks up into that of his heroes. Content to live in this moment forever, the cool rustling of the breeze, the shine in his lovers eyes, the embrace of his touch. The sun sets as they snuggle. Content to clothes his eyes and stay here forever.

* * *

 _like strawberry wine_  
 _and seventeen_  
 _that hot july moon saw everything_

* * *

"Sonic?" Tails calls out to him tiredly as his fingers weakly claw at his rock solid washboard on his tummy.

"Yes love?" he replies, peeking down at him with one eye and a sly grin.

"Promise me you won't get AIDS and die on my birthday when I turn eighteen next year and we can finally make legal love in each other?"

* * *

 _my first taste of loooove ~ whoa-oh!_  
 _bittersweet_

* * *

Sonic winks and smiles, "you got it, little buddy!" and snaps his fingers, pointing at him like he's cool because he is cool.

* * *

 _but green on the vine_  
 _like strawberry wine_

* * *

As desperately as Tails tries to cling to this fleeting moment, it still gets away like a greased watermelon in an adult bath house. Evening turns to morning and morning turns to mid-afternoon. And no matter how badly you want them to, the 90's can't last forever, only in your heart, and my heart, mostly mine and Tails because that's when we grew up.

* * *

 _i still remember_  
 _when thirty was old_  
 _my biggest fear was september_  
 _when he had to go_

* * *

And days went on for a bunch of days until it was Tails'ss 18th birthday, and he watched the only man he ever loved die of AIDS in the hospital.

As Tails clutched his dying, withered body in the sterile atmosphere of the hospital in the wake of the cold words of the doctors who had left him behind and the beeping of the machines, there were no abs to be found - especially none so chiseled as were Sonic's even on his worst day before AIDS came along. Even still, though, when he looked into those dying eyes he still saw the glimmer in the distance, and his heart fluttered dangerously.

* * *

 _a few cards and letters and one long distance call_  
 _we drifted away like the leaves in the fall_

* * *

"Qu-quick, Tuh-Tails," the dying hedgehog gurgles desperately. "While the n-nurses are awah-awah- ... awaaaauuuuggggghhhh," his death rattle escapes him like how when you chop a rattlesnake's head off its tail. (a[b]'s n; Sonic died. :T)

* * *

 _but year after year i come back to this place_  
 _just to remember the taste_

* * *

The displacement of air in the open bottleneck being forcefully pushed into the kitsune's supple, puckered anus, quivering from the anticipation makes a loud farting sound, like tupperware, but sinister and squishy.  
Tails cries out in surprise and pain, forgetting the laws of physics in complete shock from the first bit of contact he's felt since he's been blindfolded, tied up and suspended from the ceiling in what Shadow refer's to as the bitch's cradle, but it's really more like a hanging harness.

"Suh-Sonic! Be more gentle with me!"

* * *

 _of strawberry wine_  
 _seventeen_  
 _the hot july moon saw everything_  
 _my first taste of loooove ~ whoa-oh!_  
 _bittersweet_

* * *

"I already told you," he says, taking a drag from his cigarette and plucking it sassily from his lips with two fingers before pulling off a sick headslide and exhaling smoke onto his wriggling little twink. "Callin' me Sonic's gonna cost you extra."

* * *

 _but green on the vine_  
 _like strawberry wine_

* * *

"Please stay in character," Tails grunts, exasperated, writing against his bonds.

Shadow grins slyly and pushes the bottle in deeper, against his prostate, causing him to moan and whine loudly as he tugs against his restraints. His voice is deep and scratchy, as though he's smoked cigarettes for a thousand lifetimes. "Sure thing, little buddy."

The year is 10016 and his parents are still dead, and so is Sonic, but if Tails focuses hard enough, he could imagine things in such a way that is perfect for him in a world where Sonic isn't dead but his parents still are. **(a[b]'s/n; maybe not perfect D8)**  
Where Sonic is the one holding the bottle, gingerly pressing it against that spot that means everything inside of a man's tail-hole with the tenderness of a golden god.

* * *

 _the fields have grown over now_  
 _years since they've seen a plow_  
 _there's nothin' time hasn't touched_

* * *

It isn't long before his body is twitching violently and convulsing and flopping around like inside of his harness, bouncing up and down like a sexual yo-yo of passion and lust and greed. He wonders if he even gives a shit *who* is milking him like a filthy farmcow.

* * *

 _is it really him or the loss of my innocence_ **(a[b]'s/n; or his parents lol sad ):)**  
 _i've been missing so much?_

* * *

A high pitched screech erupts from his gullet like a chilidog thief from the state fair after a particularly juicy score as his throbbing member squirts pearly white ropes of foxfluid into drippy globs on what Shadow calls his plastic messmat, or more appropriately for the sake of picturing it, a shower liner on the floor.

* * *

 _yeaaaaaahhhhhh_

* * *

Tails trembles and whimpers in ecstasy as his fluids drain. "O-oh, Son-ih-ic," his breath escapes him, like, he's breathless.

"Yeah, little buddy," Shadow says gruffly as if he were reading off a script, squinting from the smoke in his eyes as his cigarette ashes it'self on the floor. "That's it, little buddy."

That's when he notices what feels like liquid sloshing around inside of him.

* * *

 _strawberry wine_  
 _seventeen_  
 _the hot july moon saw everything_

* * *

"S-Sonic..?"

"Yeah, little bro?"

"Wh-which bottle did you put inside of me?"

* * *

 _my first taste of loooove ~ whoa-oh!_  
 _bittersweet_  
 _and green on the vine_

* * *

"Was it the open one or the clothesed one?"

Shadow squints, looks around. "Uh. Open one."

"Jesus fucking Christ what have you done."

"You said you wanted to be harnessed and fucked with the bottle of strawberry wine we drank while cuddling. You also wanted to call me Sonic. Which is weird. Sonic died over a decade ago."

"You've created a vacuum inside of me," Tails says in a frightened whisper.

"What?"

"You've created A VACUUM INSIDE ME," Tails panics desperately.

"Look, man. This aint no vacuum. It's a bottle and strawberry wine is gross."

"Get it OUT."

"Fine," Shadow says, tugging on it until Tails feels like he's being ripped apart from inside his guts and he screeches again, but this time, you know, bad touch.

"WWAIT WAIT WWAait wait..."

* * *

 _like strawberry wine_  
 _and seventeen_  
 _the hot july moon saw everything_

* * *

Shadow stops and looks at him puzzled. "What."

"You've created a vacuum," he says again, desperately trying to think straight. "There's a way out of this. Jesus Christ why would you put an open fucking BOTTLE INSIDE OF ME YOU FUCKING MORON."

* * *

 _my first taste of love_  
 _oh, bittersweet_

* * *

Shadow sighs and leans over to pick up his ball gag, and leans over to slap the loop around his face, red rubber ball catching the back of his panting agape maw as he drags him by the head backwards to tighten it around his head. "Look man, we aint gonna get nowhere like this."

Tails gurgles and awkwardly hisses in response which probably meant something along the lines of "no you fool i have a solution please don't do this."

"First of all, it aint no goddamn vacuum. It's a bottle. Second off, strawberry wine is gross and probably belongs in your asshole, where it currently is, and then on my plastic messmat, which it soon will be if you will just shut the fuck up, quit yer bitchin' and let me yank this thing free."

Tails screams and gurgles into the rubber ball and Shadow talks over him.

"THAT DOES NOT SOUND LIKE the safeword," Shadow says, misleading our audience slightly because it's really more like a safety phrase than it is a word.

* * *

 _but green on the vine_  
 _like strawberry wiiine_

* * *

With all his might, Shadow yanks the bottle from the protesting fox's supple young body, his sphincter tearing inside out and his lower intestines ejaculating from his bottom like a jet powered dancing windsock.  
Fecal matter and wine everywhere, as Shadow drops the bottle and it shatters against the marble floor of his bedroom through the thin shower curtain, or as Shadow liked to call it, his plastic messmat, or sometimes, his vinyl splatmat, though the shower curtain wasn't anywhere close to vinyl at all.

Tails screeches and flails violently, his muffled screams resembling a dying cat, crushing under the wight of a thick rubber tire. If the gag wasn't attached to a leather strap it'd be in his throat and he'd be choking on it.

"I've got some good news and some bad news," Shadow says, clearing his throat.

* * *

 _strawberry wiiine_

* * *

"The good news is that the bottle is out. The bad news is your intestines fell out of you and onto the floor like a popped balloon animal."

Tails sobs and shrieks through the gag, gurgling and flopping about like a dying fish on a hot skillet, (a[b]'s/n; like if you cooked it alive or something) which probably translated into something like "I HAVE FILLED MY BUTTHOLE WITH SIN AND I HAVE SEEN GOD'S TEARS. I HAve filled my butthole with sin and I have seen GOD'S TEArs!" which was what Shadow liked to call the safeword, when more it was like a phrase than a word.

"Look, I can tell you're upset. I'm gonna pop down the street and get a sandwich and talk to my guy. I got a guy for this sort of thing - maybe he can fix this. I just need you to hang tight. Eh, little buddy?" Shadow says laughing, tossing his cigarette towards the ashtray blindly as he smacks Tails on his ass.

More screeching, gurgling and whining. "Heh, you like it when Daddy Sonic calls you that, don't you little buddy? I'll be back."

Tails hears the door slam through the darkness of his blindfold and the noise he makes is indescribable. **(a[b]'s/n; i mean, i'm a pretty good writer and i can't even think of words to describe it)**

* * *

 _ohhhhhhhh_

* * *

Tails is so disoriented, he isn't sure what happens first, doubtfully smelling the smoke or hearing what he questions to be the fire alarm going off in the building.  
But he is sure of one thing - the cold harshness of reality can be just as hot as the flames of hell.

His dying screams were not to be heard by Shadow's evacuating neighbors, not to be heard over the shuffling of panicked footsteps, the blaring sound of the alarm or the nostalgic crackling of the flames all around him.

* * *

 _strawberry wine..._

* * *

 _ **God that's so sad. ;_;**_  
 _ ***sniff* But please, tell me what you thought of it in a review! :3**_  
 _ **I worked really hard on this and I dedicate it to my friends on this account, Map, Boots and Swiper, and also I dedicate it to Sonails and everybody who loves it as much as me! (a[b]'s/n: nobody! lol! X3) XB XB XF :B R%R!**_

* * *

Backpack - 2016


End file.
